


韦斯莱家的毛衣

by AnnLin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 罗恩曾经讨厌过穿妈妈亲手织的毛衣。
Kudos: 3





	韦斯莱家的毛衣

罗恩曾经讨厌过穿妈妈亲手织的毛衣，特别是在他来到霍格沃茨之后。

在他看来，莫莉织的毛衣更像是在“例行公事”。韦斯莱家的每个孩子在圣诞节的时候都会收到一件毛衣——他的那一件总是暗紫红色的。他记得自己说过很多次不喜欢这个颜色，但莫莉总是忘。

就像她永远也记不住他不喜欢吃咸牛肉三明治一样。

自家织的毛衣翻来覆去就那么几个花样，看上去十分笨拙。罗恩曾经羡慕过其他同学身上那些光鲜漂亮的毛衣。简洁的样式，好看的颜色，又有谁不喜欢呢？

可是韦斯莱家有七个孩子，他们没有足够的钱。

于是罗恩只能郁闷地套上暗紫红色的毛衣。他身旁的哈利倒是很稀罕地看着自己手中那件鲜绿色的毛衣。唉，看来弗雷德说得不错，妈妈总是对不是自家的人更上心一点。

罗恩不喜欢穿自家织的毛衣还有一个原因：莫莉很难织出一件“完美”的毛衣。诚然，韦斯莱家的毛衣针从没有闲下来过，这样那样的小问题依然不可避免。

比如，两只袖子一长一短（一定是妈妈记错了针数），毛衣过水后拉长了（一定是妈妈换了毛线还没有试验过），高领毛衣的领子织得有点塌（一定是妈妈对于毛衣图纸擅自进行了改动），毛衣上绣的字母开线了（一定是最后收线没收好）。

罗恩觉得自己可以就手工毛衣最容易出现的七个问题写一篇一卷羊皮纸长的论文。凭借韦斯莱兄妹七人从小到大的穿毛衣经历，他可以从毛衣掉色一直说到衣服起球，绝不重样。

不过，抱怨归抱怨，兄妹七人在圣诞节的时候还会不约而同地套上臃肿的、特征鲜明的韦斯莱家毛衣。

韦斯莱家的毛衣针勤勤恳恳地工作了许多年。它见证了兄妹七人的陆续出生，目睹了哈利被这个温暖的大家庭接纳。它旁观了珀西与家人的决裂与和好、弗雷德的突然离去。大家吵吵闹闹、分分合合，最后还是被黏合到了一起。

这种力量是爱。

人们依靠这种力量从废墟中站起来，开始重建自己的家园。伤痛逐渐被时间抹去，但人们从没有忘记。毛衣针也没有忘记，每年圣诞节前，它依然会在莫莉的指挥下织出两件分别带有字母“F”和“G”的毛衣。不变的款式，不变的臃肿——以及，不变的温暖。

时间缓缓流逝，亲人离去的可怕空白被不断降临的新生命一点点填上。毛衣针的工作清单上又陆续添上了新的名字：

泰德，维克托娃，罗丝，詹姆，雨果，阿不思，莉莉……

这其中有些名字有着美好的寓意，有些名字则承自与世长辞的祖辈，但它们都代表了对于未来的殷切期盼。泰德不会再因血统出走，詹姆不必为了保护亲人牺牲；莉莉可以在阳光下与朋友肩并肩走在一起，不再分道扬镳。

毛衣针继续勤劳地工作。莫莉的孩子们陆续从陋居搬走，原本拥挤的房子现在居然显得空荡荡的。莫莉没有那么多家务活可做，便把多余的精力都放在了织毛衣上。罗恩后知后觉地发现，自己的女儿罗丝从来都没有抱怨过莫莉的毛衣。他欣慰地想道，在经过这么多年、这么多件作品的洗礼，莫莉的手艺终于精进到了足以与商店里毛衣媲美的程度。

每到圣诞节的时候，庞大的韦斯莱一家人都会聚在陋居。大家不约而同地套上韦斯莱夫人亲手织的毛衣，互相打趣着毛衣的图案与颜色，口是心非地抱怨着自己毛衣的小瑕疵。晚餐的时候，一家人整整齐齐地穿着体积臃肿的毛衣出现在桌旁，打眼一看就是一家人。

此时的罗恩心甘情愿地穿上韦斯莱夫人织的毛衣（尽管还是暗红色的），笑眯眯地接受大家的调侃。他身上暖暖的，心里也暖暖的。

但这世界上没有什么是一成不变的。就算莫莉可以用一根毛线将一件毛衣从头到尾地织下来，也有最终剪断它的那一刻。

属于莫莉的那一根线在某一天被命运女神猝不及防地剪断。大家震惊、哀痛，但是无能为力，只得接受。

葬礼那日飘着雪花，大家又一次不约而同地穿上了臃肿的韦斯莱家毛衣，整整齐齐地站在一起。韦斯莱一大家子已经很久没有聚得这么齐了。这些年来，工作的工作，学习的学习。谁也想不到，分别来的这么突然。

穿着相似毛衣的一家人站在一起，互相舔舐伤口。命运将美好的东西击碎，人们要学会从一地碎片中站起来，创造出新的美好。如此循环往复，不知疲倦。

但那些曾经的美好不会就此离去。记忆如此鲜活，将永远存于心中，给予我们前进的力量。

毛衣针闲置了几年，又被人重新拿起——是退休后闲来无事的赫敏。时隔大半辈子，赫敏捡起了自己当年给小精灵织帽子和围巾的手艺。罗恩跟哈利半假半真地抱怨道，赫敏织出来的第一条白色围巾活像是医院里的绷带。他说这话的时候，那条“白色绷带”正稳稳地系在他的脖子上呢。哈利笑笑，心里打定主意一定不能让赫敏知道这件事。

时间流逝，爱未改变，韦斯莱家毛衣的故事还在继续。


End file.
